


God of Mischief and Lies

by rachelvanbora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelvanbora/pseuds/rachelvanbora
Summary: Is T. H. on his way out? Will MCU be ever the same again? And who needs Loki anyway? It rhymes (apologies).
Kudos: 1





	God of Mischief and Lies

According to Norse mythology  
it´s not a twinkle in this trickster eye  
but mad, murderous glee.  
I know, stories change their meaning all the time  
and T.H. plays him irresistibly  
but a few years without Loki would be just fine.  
To fake or not to fake  
some people don´t even stop to contemplate  
he´s definitely grown too powerful of late.


End file.
